


All Your Writing Wishes

by WholesomeTrash



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:48:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22766527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WholesomeTrash/pseuds/WholesomeTrash
Summary: If you want to write a fanfiction about the Sonic Movie but aren’t very confident in your writing, just give me your ideas and I’ll put it in text for you! Whether it be fluff, angst, hurt/comfort, AUs, etc etc...I’ve got your back! (I will give credit with each one-shot chapter; please no smut, thank you) :D
Comments: 79
Kudos: 275





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea after seeing the movie. I couldn’t think of anything to write myself, so I thought I’d get other people’s ideas and make them come to life.

If you want to write a fanfiction about the Sonic Movie but aren’t very confident in your writing, just give me your ideas and I’ll put it in text for you! Whether it be fluff, angst, hurt/comfort, AUs, etc etc...I’ve got your back! (I will give credit with each one-shot chapter; please no smut, thank you) :D


	2. School Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonic goes to school for the first time, and finds it’s not as bad as he was expecting.

The first time Sonic went to Green Hills Middle School, he nearly fell backwards in awe at how many children there were; and all staring at him curiously. Nowadays his presence was well known in the small town, but not everyone had actually seen the blue hedgehog in person.

As soon as he walked through the doors he was bombarded with questions and kids surrounding him. He held his backpack tight around his shoulders and hunched a little, making him seem even smaller than he really was. He put on a smile and chuckled nervously, trying to answer everyone, which was probably a task bigger than defeating Robotnik himself. 

“How old are you?” 

“I’m thirtee—“ 

“Where did you get those cool shoes?!” 

“They were a gift fro—“ 

“How fast can you run?” 

“Faster than—“ 

“Are your quills really spiky?” 

“Why don’t you find ou—“ 

“ALRIGHT, THAT’S ENOUGH!” 

Instantaneously all the students fell quiet and turned to face the principal, who clapped her hands together, delighted. Sonic also turned mute, looking up and up and up into the eyes of Mrs...Mrs...Mrs. what’s-her-face, he couldn’t remember. She corralled everyone into groups and sent them on their way to their respective classes, chattering kindly but sternly. 

Last but not least she leaned down to talk to Sonic, who up until this point felt reasonable confident, but now felt very intimidated. The principal was tall and stalky, with jet black hair all tied up in a bun, and piercing blue eyes that shined like two stars. She wore earrings that dangled down to her shoulders, an airy purple dress with floral patterns, and shoes that looked very uncomfortable. 

Seriously, Sonic never understood the appeal of heels. 

“Hello! My name is Mrs. Hammond. And you’re Sonic, I presume? Pleasure to meet you.” She held out her hand to shake, which the alien took with vigor. She seemed nice enough, he supposed. But there was no way she needed to be that tall. Like, come on. It wasn’t fair. 

“Nice to meet you too,” Sonic said with his “polite voice”, as Tom called it, “I notice my reputation proceeds me.”

Mrs. Hammond chuckled, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. 

“It certainly does. Now, do you need any help getting your bearing? I can give you a tour if you like!” When the words left her mouth, Sonic couldn’t help himself; he laughed, shaking his head. 

“No thanks, Miss Principal. I can find my way around.” 

Smirking, he cracked his knuckles, and in a flash of blue, was gone. Mrs. Hammond’s eyes widened. She stood and looked around her for a sign of the hedgehog, yet the only thing that presented itself to her was the static in the air and the shoe tracks on the floor. 

Not two seconds later, he was back, jumping around excitedly. 

“Wow! This place is awesome!” 

“You...saw everything?” Judging from the principal’s face and voice, she was in complete disbelief. Sonic didn’t blame her. He was, after all, the coolest person ever. He promptly told her so. 

“Is that right?” She said, a slight twinkle of mischief in her eyes, “are you cool enough to get to class on time?” 

Sonic gasped. He had almost forgotten why he was there in the first place! Saluting Mrs. Hammond, and with a quick “bye Miss What’s-your-face!”, the blue blur was gone again. 

Of course, he got to class on time; right before the bell rang, no less. 

——

With education also came friends, it turned out. Every question Sonic had about the subject they were learning was answered happily, from all sides of the room; whether it be regarding math or science or history, all the kids swarmed like moths to a blue flame. Even the teachers, who up until this point Sonic thought would be scary, were glad to stop and explain slower when he looked confused. No one told him he was stupid (which Sonic was secretly afraid of), or mentioned the fact that he was behind on things. No one laughed at him, scoffed, jeered...

He was beginning to think school wasn’t as bad as the movies painted it out to be. 

“Hey.” 

Sonic immediately saw who was speaking to him. A tall, skinny boy with brown hair that covered his eyes, and a tiny frown on his lips. He looked around thirteen years old. The buzz of the cafeteria made it hard to hear, but the hedgehog greeted him with enough volume to make the whole world hear his echo.

“Hi! My name’s Sonic. Yours?” 

“Christopher.” 

“Cool name,” Sonic said, patting the seat next to him, “do you like chili dogs?” Christopher hesitantly sat down and fidgeted with his hoodie strings. 

“Never tried em’ before.” 

At that the hedgehog’s mouth fell open, and an exclamation of horror left his throat. He reached into his backpack and brought out his lunch box, opening it to show the younger teenager the glory within.

Inside were two perfectly made chili dogs, topped off with all of Sonic’s favorite condiments. 

“I can have one?” Christopher asked, raising an eyebrow. Sonic nodded his head fervently, pushing the box towards the boy. He picked one up and took a hefty bite, chewing slowly, gears turning in his head. Then his eyes lit up, and he practically became ravenous, devouring the lunch in minutes, to Sonic’s surprise.

He had never seen anyone eat that fast; well, except for himself of course. He smiled up at the teen, who smiled back with bits of chili still stuck in his teeth. Oh yeah. They were gonna get along juuuuust fine. 

——

Sonic gripped the bat tightly in his fists, eyes focused on one thing and one thing only. The ball. The sound of cheers echoed in his twitching ears, making him smile giddily in anticipation. 

“Woohoo! You got this Blue Devil!” Tom yelled from the crowd. 

“Come on, champ!” Maddie called from cupped hands. 

“Just like we practiced, remember?!” Christopher screamed, jumping up and down as if his legs didn’t know what to do with themselves. Sonic took a deep, cleansing breath, relaxed his muscles, and shifted on his feet to a better position. 

The schoolmate holding the ball winded up his throw, arm leaned back as far as it could go for the most momentum. The piercing screech of a whistle rang, and the ball went flying towards him. Sonic threw back his bat, readied to hit at just the right moment; he let it loose, and it hit the ball directly, sending it hurdling in the other direction. 

In that moment Sonic started running. A flash of blue on the field, the slight breeze that it left, the static in the air. It was like he completely disappeared, only to reappear a split second later, having run around the entire field without the ball hitting the turf yet. 

“HOOOOOME-RUUUN!” Cried the coach, blowing his whistle. 

In that single moment the crowd burst out into wild claps and cheers, all gathering around the blue hedgehog who looked like he was about to cry from happiness. Tom ran up and lifted him effortlessly, crushing him in the biggest bear hug ever. Christopher took it upon himself to rally the mob into tossing the hedgehog into the air as a sign of victory.

Sonic gasped as he was thrown up, laughing almost hysterically once the initial fear subsided. The sky seemed more blue when he looked up at it from here, and the sun doubly bright. Clouds like cotton candy glided through the great expanse, unbothered by anything and everything. 

Today, Sonic thought, was one of the best days of his life.

The absolute  best day, of course, being the day he finally made friends. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For medimusician 💜


	3. Taking Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robotnik captures an injured Sonic, but can’t bring himself to conduct any experiments on him.

Finally, the alien was still. After what felt like forever, chasing and chasing and  _chasing_ , Robotnik had gotten a direct hit. The satisfaction of having the blue blur laying dead on the desert floor was too immense to describe. He cackled wildly and gave himself a much deserved pat on the back, moving his machines closer to inspect the hedgehog.

He appeared to have many lacerations and an abundance of bruises; courtesy of his wonderful creations. The rodent’s expression was calm and lifeless, yet somehow sizzling energy still danced around his quills. A list of all sorts of experiments raced through Dr. Robotnik’s mind, and he quickly loaded his new lab rat into a cage, complete with electric bars that were strong enough to take down an elephant. 

Oh, yes. He couldn’t wait to get back home. He rubbed his hands together in glee, having the urge to burst into song. But he contained himself; maneuvering the ship in the direction of his base, he pushed a few buttons and sat back as the machine flew on its own, pondering tests he could perform in the meantime. 

Alas, it really was a shame the thing was dead. He couldn’t even count how many other procedures he could do if he were _alive_. Pain stimuli, brain altering, psychological manipulation, live organ studies, and so much more! 

Only five minutes had passed when his ship landed securely in its dock, yet the scientist had thought up thousands of concoctions in his brain already. First, he would make a small incision in—well, he was getting ahead of himself. First he would prep the dissection table. 

Cage in hand, he set a slab of metal with clear plastic to avoid any future blood stains; and speaking of blood, there was an obvious break in the bone near the alien’s knee, which leaked red steadily. He put on latex gloves with a sharp snap, and carefully slid the specimen out of his prison.

He bent and prodded the injured leg, spying for any signs of infection. A little too soon for any bacteria to be growing, but it was best to be thorough. Rummaging through his bag of equipment, he pulled out a long syringe and lowered it to the alien’s arm to draw blood. 

Just as he was about to plunge the needle into the vein, he stopped abruptly. Perhaps it was his imagination playing tricks on him. The thing was still alive? 

He noticed the slight rise and fall of Sonic’s chest, slow but sure. Dr. Robotnik grinned ear to ear, absolutely ecstatic at the new development. He once again prepared to stick the needle in. 

“ _Nnngh_...” a small whimper rose from the blue devil’s throat, tight and pained. His face was screwed in discomfort, brow furrowed, eyes shut like a vice. His fingers twitched rapidly, body shuddering. Dr. Robotnik leaned back, surprised. _Was he waking_ _up_? _That soon_?

He put his equipment aside for now. The tiny figure’s breathing began to elevate, panicked gasps of air echoing throughout his base. Despite his better judgement, he didn’t pick the needle back up. A feeling like nothing he’d ever known filled his conscience; fear? No no no, of course not. He wasn’t afraid of anything. _Reluctance_?  _**Concern**_?

He shook his head furiously, scoffing. 

“ _Just get on with it_!” He told himself, “ _what are you waiting for_?” 

Another whimper drifted from the table. 

_Do it_. 

And another.

_Dammit, just do it_! 

Robotnik sighed heavily, drooping his head. Why did he have to be so  _soft_? An actual alien, from a whole  _other world_ , was laying right in front of him, yet he couldn’t bring himself to take the next step. Sonic looked absolutely pitiful. And oddly adorable, now that he brought himself to observe. 

The thought was utterly ridiculous. How could something like him be considered  cute? 

As Robotnik sat there idly thinking, he stared at the blue hedgehog. His ears were twitching in his sleep like a cat’s. He liked cats. They were solitary and preferred space over touch; just like him. Maybe that was why he couldn’t do it. The alien reminded him of a cat. 

He shook his head for what felt like the umpteenth time. Once again he was wasting time on silly thoughts. 

Right now, he should be focusing on the slowly bleeding out animal. 

——

Honestly, he didn’t have a clue what he was doing. He was a scientist, not a doctor for Christ’s sake. He was supposed to be cutting things open, not stitching them back together. Robotnik slowly wrapped a white bandage around Sonic’s injured leg, cringing when the hedgehog made a noise of pain. He was still out cold, but definitely had some feeling in his nerves. 

After securing the leg with a splint, he began prodding around for any internal problems, watching closely for reactions as he pushed down on certain points. Robotnik sighed in relief when the alien didn’t flinch or groan. At least he didn’t have to deal with any internal bleeding. 

Although, he did have to deal with the fact that he was _helping_ the thing. 

_Him_ , the self proclaimed  _evil scientist_ , hell-bent on using the research he conducted to further evolve his machines, helping nurse an injured blue alien back to health. Now that he thought about it, the whole situation was rather bizarre.

Nevertheless, he fetched a cup and filled it with water, lifting the rodent’s head and putting it to his lips. The liquid seemed to awaken him somewhat, and he drank eagerly, hands going up to instinctively grab the cup, which soon fell back down due to exhaustion. 

Once he was done rehydrating his patient, he softly laid his palm against Sonic’s forehead. What was once almost a burning sensation was now cooled down significantly. 

“ _Efgh_...” Sonic mumbled incoherently, eyes finally fluttering open, adjusting to the light. Robotnik gasped, but didn’t dare make any sudden movement. The alien tried to sit up, only to unceremoniously roll off the table the next minute.

“Shit!” Robotnik hissed, quickly catching him before he could hit the ground. He held the hedgehog in his arms, as he slowly regained his vision and the perception of his surroundings. His eyes focused on the doctor’s, recognition sprouting. 

“Eggnmah?” He slurred, squinting. Robotnik presumed he was trying to say “Eggman”; just failing horribly. Although he hated the nickname, he couldn’t help smiling at how endearing it was to see him try again and again to get it right. 

“Yoou’er very war...mb,” he said, brow furrowed in an attempt to concentrate.

Ok. He was definitely very delirious. Duly noted. 

“Wah—wahrm...warmbh—warm!!” He blurted, smiling dopily. “I saidth it riiiiight~”

Robotnik shook his exasperatedly, wondering if there was brain damage somewhere in that noggin of his. He bent to put the hedgehog back on the table to rest, when he felt a gloved hand suddenly clutch tightly to his shirt, big green eyes staring up at him pleadingly. 

“Noooo...” there was a hitch in his voice, a rise of panic in his breathing, “d-don’t let go.” 

“You need sleep,” Robotnik reasoned, “you can’t hang off me all day.” 

“Please...” Sonic said, “please...Longclaw...don’t go...” tears rose gradually in his eyes, and he buried his face in the man’s chest, shuddering. 

_Longclaw_? 

Before Robotnik could ponder the name, the silent sobs wracking through the hedgehog’s body stopped; he laid limp, soft snores drifting through the lab, bundled safely in the scientist’s arms. Sonic slept soundly. The buzz of machinery rang in his ears. And he felt a sharp pang of emotion in his chest. 

_Guilt_.  _Protectiveness._

Who knew he was capable of such feelings...

——

“Are you going to kill me?” 

Well. This certainly wasn’t the way Robotnik thought his morning would go. He looked at Sonic tiredly, who was crouched down on the floor with his splint broken and leg bleeding through his bandage. At least he wasn’t delirious anymore. 

“I’m guessing you tried to run?” He said, yawning. Sonic avoided eye contact as much as he could, hands clenched around what  should’ve been a perfectly well healing bone. He supposed he couldn’t blame him for trying to escape, though. 

“Just get it over with...” the hedgehog’s shoulders slumped and he looked about ready to cry; which, honestly, Robotnik had quite enough of yesterday. 

“If I was going to kill you, I wouldn’t have bothered patching you up.”

Setting the steaming cup of coffee he held down on a table, he approached the hedgehog cautiously. As soon as his hands hooked underneath his armpits and lifted him up, Sonic started struggling futilely, squirming every which way like a slippery eel. 

“Let me _go_!” He yelled, kicking with his good leg and trying to push against his chest with his hands. Robotnik sighed heavily, plopping the alien down on his makeshift bed and crossing his arms. 

“Must you be so insufferable? I’m _trying_ to help you.” 

“You’re the one who did this to me in the first place!” 

Robotnik opened his mouth to retaliate, then closed it almost immediately. Sonic crossed his arms as well, pouting. 

“Ok, fair point,” he said. 

Sonic suddenly let out a sharp cry, clutching his leg. He curled into himself slightly. Despite his tough act, the alien was obviously terrified; and in a lot of pain. Robotnik felt another unfamiliar pang in his chest. 

“Look,” Robotnik started in the softest voice he could manage, “I’m not going to hurt you. I realize that you’re scared—“ 

“Am not...” Sonic interjected weakly.

“—and  _hurt_ ,” he continued, “and you probably don’t want to trust someone who tried to kill you just yesterday. I can take a wild guess that you feel pretty helpless without your speed, correct?” 

Sonic shrugged. 

“I’ll take that as a ‘yes’. Now, let’s face the facts for a moment; you are here, unable to escape or even move, stuck with  _me_. Leaving is out of the question.  Unless, you let me help you. Whether you like it or not, you’re staying here until you’re healed. Got it? Any questions?” 

Sonic shifted uncomfortably, sniffing. He avoided making eye contact, instead finding his shoelaces to be extra fascinating. Sighing, Robotnik got out and rummaged through a first aid kit, pulling out a new, fresh bandage. 

“Let me see you’re leg.” He said, urging the hedgehog to stop flinching back whenever he so much as reached out his hand. 

“You promise you won’t accidentally...make it worse?” The man was tempted to burst into laughter at first, but saw Sonic’s very,  very honest-to-god endearing, pleading face. 

Robotnik never made promises (that he kept anyway); nevertheless, he put a palm to his chest and solemnly swore not to quote unquote, “make it worse”. This seemed to ease the alien’s doubts somewhat, and he carefully stretched his injured leg out for the scientist to re-dress. 

In no time Sonic had a brand new splint and bandage, and he sighed shakily, finally looking up at Robotnik gratefully. 

“Thank you,” he said timidly, “it feels a lot better now...”

For the first time in what felt like forever, Robotnik gave a genuine smile. 

——

“Ya’know, I’m gonna miss you.” 

“I’ll be around. We’ll meet again. Probably.”

“Thanks, by the way...for taking care of me.”

“I’m still not convinced this isn’t a dream. Me, _Evil-Scientist-Robotnik,_ helping a blue hedgehog from a different world? Ridiculous.”

Sonic chuckled, hopping from one foot to another in anticipation. Ever since he started recovering he was antsy to get back to running. Being cooped up in that lab for so long made him feel crazy; he had enough pent up energy to keep him going for days straight. 

“ _Don’t_ overexert yourself ,” Robotnik said, “you know how to get back to that asshole who punched me, right?” 

“You mean Tom. And you totally deserved it!”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Now get out of my sight! I’ve seen enough of you for one lifetime!” 

In a flash the hedgehog was gone. A few seconds passed before Robotnik turned to his lab, barely opening the door when something small barreled into his leg, nearly toppling him over. Sonic clung to him tightly, smiling.

_Oh_. _It was a hug_. when was the last time he had one of those? 

Robotnik crouched down and awkwardly reciprocated the embrace, trying not to get poked by his quills in the process.

“Thanks, Doc.” 

“You already thanked me,” Robotnik said, exasperated. 

“I know.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For OndoriNaramaki and WhyamIlikethis_ 💜 (this took a lot longer than expected lol. Please excuse any small mistakes I don’t have much time to proofread)


	4. Soft and Squishy, Sharp and Pointy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom gets pricked by one of Sonic’s quills.

Sonic curled up close to Tom, eyes glued to the television screen. _Speed_ , one of his favorite movies ever was playing, and the hyper alien was practically clinging to the man next to him in anticipation. The sheriff couldn’t help smiling at the way his small hands wrapped around his arm, legs bouncing softly on the couch as two green orbs stared in apt attention.

“Enjoying yourself?” Tom chuckled.

“ _Shh_! The really good part is happening!” Sonic whisper-yelled, squeezing the Donut Lord’s bicep when an explosion bloomed across the monitor, sending a loud _boom_ echoing throughout the house. Ozzy lifted his head from his bed, whining. 

“It’s okay, good boy,” Maddie soothed, patting the dog comfortingly, “I thought you said all of it was good, Sonic?” 

“Yeah, but especially this scene.” 

The veterinarian gave her husband an amused grin and shrugged, leaning back into her seat. Tom reached down, fingers carding through Sonic’s quills absentmindedly, until he suddenly pulled back with a yelp. 

“ _Ouch_!” 

Maddie paused the film, to the hedgehog’s great disappointment, and quickly stood to inspect Tom’s injury. The tip of his thumb oozed blood that dribbled onto his jeans. Realizing what had happened, Sonic gasped, grabbing his wrist roughly to get a better look, concerned. 

“Well, it’s not that bad,” Tom said after a beat. 

“I’ll be right back.” Maddie left the room for a moment, returning with a small bandaid which she wrapped around the affected area. The little blue alien watched the interaction with eyes the size of dinner plates. 

“Why aren’t you guys freaking out?! I made him _bleed_!” Sonic’s quills ruffled slightly with electricity. He was obviously getting very upset about the whole ordeal, to both of their surprise.

“Buddy, it’s fine. It was my fault anyway.” Tom explained, scooting closer to him. Maddie did the same and put a palm on his shoulder reassuringly. 

“Yeah, don’t worry. It was just a little prick.” She said.

“But...but he was bleeding! Isn’t that really bad?” He tilted his head in confusion, brow furrowed. The two humans looked at each other then back again at him. After a brief lesson on how resilient the body is and what it can withstand, the alien nodded his head, yet he still didn’t look completely convinced. 

A lightbulb went off in the veterinarian’s head. 

“You can always kiss it,” she said, “the wound, I mean.” 

Once again, Sonic tilted his head like a curious puppy.

“Why would I do that?” He asked. 

“It’s just something a lot of people do to make the other person feel better. A bit like magic, I guess.” Maddie shrugged, smiling. Tom almost bursted into peals of laughter, though Sonic looked absolutely ecstatic at the idea.

“Really?! That’s awesome!” Immediately he took the cop’s hand and kissed his injured thumb, looking up with eyes sparkling. “Did it work?” 

Seeing the Blue Devil’s apparent optimism and innocence, Tom couldn’t bring himself to tell the truth.

“Good as new!” He exclaimed, flexing his fingers, “great work, bud.”

Sonic wiped a hand across his forehead, relieved. 

“Phew, that’s good. Just don’t get yourself hurt again!” 

“But you’re so soft! Just...right before I found a pointy place. Really, you looked like you were enjoying it!”

Sonic crossed his arms and glared; which, granted, looked more like a pout than anything else. Tom reached out and set his palm against the hedgehog’s head, rubbing circles around his scalp and scratching him behind the ears. Almost instantly the alien closed his eyes and melted down into the couch, smiling dopily. 

“See? Told ya.” 

“Just don’t poke yourself again, honey.” Maddie said, exasperated.

“Relaaaax, I’m not gonna— _ow_!”

“ _Tom_!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Quixls 💜 (hope everyone got the vine reference in the title lol)


	5. Bad Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonic has a nightmare. One containing a very familiar owl. 
> 
> For Meghan McGonigle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back, baby! Let it be known that I am not very proud of this one lol. Sorry if it’s absolute garbage, but I wanted to post something! I don’t know, this one just doesn’t feel very finished to me. Too short. My brain ran out of writing juice like halfway through.

Opening his eyes, he didn’t expect to see her. He wanted to be home, in his red race car bed, being called out of slumber by the soft voice of Maddie, saying breakfast was ready. He didn’t want this. Anything but this. Memories mixed with falsehoods crashed around in his mind like waves coming to shore from the ocean.

Longclaw looked down at him from her perch like he was an insect. Small and insignificant; something she could simply brush away and never see again. Gazing wistfully around, he recognized the dark walls of the owl’s treehouse, decorated with an assortment of woodland trinkets that he was always told not to mess with but did anyway. 

For an unexplainable reason, Sonic’s heart felt like it was about to explode with dread. It pounded in his chest, and a hand went to grasp at his fur, trying to hinder the constant palpitations. The blue hedgehog noticed how his breaths came gasping and stuttering, eyes blurry with unshed tears whenever he gazed up at the one he once longed to call Mom. 

She wasn’t happy with him. She hadn’t even said anything yet; Sonic just knew she was upset. Her penetrating gaze tore through his skin like her beak had done the first time they met, wings locked tightly against her sides and chest puffed. He backed up until he hit the front door, cowering like a mouse.

“ _Why didn’t you listen?_ ” Her voice was eerily distant, echoing in the expanse of her home. Sonic shrunk into himself, until he was nothing more than a sniveling mess on the floor. When he tried to open his mouth to speak, the only thing that came out was a sob. Something wet was trickling down his cheeks.

“ _Why couldn’t you?_ ” 

“I-I—“ 

“ _I’m dead because of you. Do you realize that? Dead. I told you to stay inside, but you, like the rebellious little pest you are, ran away. You led them right to us._ ” 

As she recalled what had happened that day, thick dark blood appeared on her right side, staining her once beautiful brown feathers red. A single arrow was stuck deep inside her flesh. Sonic stared in horror at the injury. The injury he had caused. The one mobian who had shown him an ounce of kindness, and he had murdered her. 

_All his fault_. 

“I-I can fix this! P-Please...” The first words he spoke, and they were tiny, the voice he had when he went to sleep now that of a small child. He was turning back into his three year old body, it seemed. He looked around as the room got bigger and bigger; as he shrunk to a younger time, a mere hoglet in the shadow of a fierce predator. 

“ _You’ve never listened. All you’ll ever be is an impudent rodent, incapable of once doing what you’re told!_ ” Longclaw stepped off her perch, walking over to the cowering blue alien, hatred blazing in her eyes. Sonic put his hands to his ears, trying to block out the tirade of words swirling around in his mind.

Impudent. 

Rodent.

Pest.

Rebellious.

_**All**_. 

**_Your_**.

**_Fault_**.

——

He woke up screaming. In the darkness of his room all that was present was the overwhelming panic coursing through his veins. Electricity sparked and crackled on his raised quills, lightly illuminating his shaking hands. His pillow was soaked with tears, and still they persisted. He hiccuped and sobbed loudly, the dream still fresh in his mind. His heart seemed to remember it too; it pounded erratically against his ribs, his lungs empty, leaving him gasping for air. 

Suddenly, there was light, and the thundering steps of someone’s feet coming up the attic stairs. But though he faintly recognized that he was saved, all he could focus on was the silhouette of one he used to value as family, laying bleeding out on the ground.He frustratingly took his quills in his fists and pulled, wishing to feel anything but the fear. 

“ _Son_ —“

“ _Soni_ —“

“ _Sonic!_ ” 

Gentle but firm hands took hold of his wrists, pulling them away from their path of destruction. Through a haze of tears, Sonic looked up at the blurry face of Maddie, a severe expression of worry on her face. She was devoid of hatred. Devoid of scorn, or disappointment, or resentment. 

Just love and concern. 

“Take a deep breath in.” She instructed calmly, inhaling deeply to demonstrate. Sonic stared into her eyes, following her example. His breath stuttered and a sob broke through once again. 

_Can never do what you’re told_. 

Sonic suddenly lunged forward and clung to Maddie like a lifeline, sobbing into her shirt while muttering “I’m sorry,” over and over and over again. Electricity still danced around his quills, but it was much duller now. Besides, Maddie didn’t seem to care. She simply wrapped her arms around the hedgehog and whispered encouragements into his ear. 

“Shh, it’s ok...you’re doing great, let’s do it again, slower this time. Deep breath in—“ 

In.

“And out.” 

Out. 

In. Out. In. Out. 

Sonic felt himself being lifted out of bed and carried down the stairs, the rhythmic creaking of the steps oddly calming over his jumbled thoughts. He had his arms tightly around her neck, being cradled as Maddie ran her fingers through his quills in soothing repetition. Once his breathing was finally under control, the stream of tears slowed to a crawl. 

Still, he felt absolutely awful. The last time he had a nightmare like that was when he first came to Earth. The blue-blur rested his eyes for a moment, opening them back up when he heard the sound of a doorknob turning. Under the light of a bedside lamp, Tom was sat up in bed, alert as soon as the two came through the door. He gave an obvious sigh of relief. 

Maddie walked over to the mattress and gently set Sonic down in the middle, crawling under the blankets herself. She explained the predicament to Tom quietly while she continued to stroke the alien’s quills. 

Sonic sniffled and wiped his eyes, staring blankly into his empty palms. 

“Do you wanna sleep here tonight, bud?” Tom asked, putting a hand on his shoulder. Sonic’s eyes widened comically. 

“Really?” He said. 

“Absolutely,” Maddie replied, smiling softly, “it’s not every night people get nightmares that bad.” 

“And...you’re not gonna ask me what it was about?” He tilted his head in slight confusion. 

“Anything you want to tell us, you can. But we’re not going to pressure you into anything. Besides, I think it can wait until morning. You look like you’re about to pass out, little dude.” Tom teasingly poked the hedgehog’s side, earning a light giggle. Though, the moment passed quickly, and Sonic had a serious expression on his face. 

“You’re sure you don’t mind?” He said timidly, as if they’d change their minds the second time he asked. 

They didn’t. 

——

When Sonic finally went back to sleep after getting comfortable (which, embarrassingly, was with him snuggled to Tom’s chest), he had yet another dream. It was short, and a little vague, but he had the feeling it was more of a faint memory than anything else. 

A baby hedgehog laying in the middle of two bigger ones, contented with the small nest they all slept on. Both adults, huddled closely, and one offspring. 

With abnormally blue fur. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaay, you managed to get through this train wreck of a fic! I at least hope it was decent for you, Meghan o_o


End file.
